Titans
Titans are opponents faced by Siris in Infinity Blade I and II. There are seven different types, three of which are unique to Infinity Blade II. Regular Regular enemies are found in both games. They are the smallest enemies encountered. They fight using the Aegis forms. While most of them use Light weapons, the Plated Guard, Shade, Ryth and the Exo-Pilot use an exclusive fighting style with a two-handed sword. An example of a regular enemy is Raidriar. Regular enemies using sword and shield can use unblockable moves but have attack patterns that are slower and easier to learn, predict and break without exploting the Stab point in fury chains. Regular enemies using two-handed versions of swords are more agile and can use attacks that either must be blocked or ducked. The Plated Guard is the most known for the said tendency to use attacks that cannot be parried or side dodged. They will use Chop attacks or Chops in a Fury chain that do not deal additional direct damage, but actually deal damage two times. These deplete the blocking integrity of your shield or your own Heavy weapon. These titans only sport unblockable moves in their fury chains. In IB3, the female variant of regular enemies are encountered. They currently include the Bugeishai, Kunochai and the Horned Razorbel, their weapons are similiar to Isa's either using a two-handed sword, two-handed daggers or wield a staff. Also, other regular enemies are able to switch between light weapons, dual weapons (completely different from that of the Large enemies) and heavy weapons. Regular enemies are similar in size to Siris, the main character (hence the name "regular"). Large Large enemies are found in both games. They are larger than regular enemies, but smaller than giant enemies and monstrosities. They fight using the Aegis forms. Large enemies using sword and shield (or axe and a gauntlet of sorts for the Horned Chieftain) will use unblockable shield bashes often (especially Thane) but have the easiest attack patterns and combos to predict. Dual Bladed Large enemies using Dual weapons generally are the most deceptive and sport the most complex fury chains of all titans in the large enemy category. However, they are also the only titans besides the two-handed weapon wielding regular enemies who cannot use unblockable moves (with the exception of the Archivist, who uses a jumping attack that cannot be blocked). Staff Wielding Large enemies using staff-like weapons are very agile, quick and deadly. They are quite unpredictable, and usually kick you or hit you with their weapon and have usually misleading attack patterns using both ends of their staff. However they are not as agile as dual class enemies. Dagger Wielding There are some large enemies in IB3 who use two small daggers instead. These enemies can hit multiple times in one fury attack, and they can hit very hard. Sometimes, mid-fight, the daggers will break. Then the Titan could pull out a staff or sword and shield. Stick Wielding Some large enemies in IB3 who use two stick-like weapons in their hands, are like staffs snapped in half. These guys, like the dagger ones, are very hard to predict, and can hit you hard if they get a chance. Their weapons will also break like with dagger wielding and light wielding. Giant Giant enemies are very large, and appear as robotic or humanoid. They are larger than small and large enemies, but much smaller than monstrosities. Like normal enemies, they fight using the Aegis forms. An example of a giant enemy is the Iron Golem. Giant enemies are generally slower than regular and large enemies, but deal more damage than other kinds of enemies, and have more health. They always fight using heavy weapons, and tend to strike their weapon on the ground before attacking. Information in Infinity Blade: Awakening supports the idea that giant enemies are referred to as daerils, though this has not been proven. Monstrosity Monstrosities are massive enemies encountered in Infinity Blade II. Instead of attacking with weapons, they attack the player with limb bashes and bites. One example of a monstrosity is the Chelon. Monstrosities generally have the highest health of any non-boss titan. However, they are susceptible to a longer recovery time against weak to moderate block or dodge breaks by two hits. Monstosities also have a unique bite move where they will attempt to eat the player, while dealing constant damage as the player has to tap to break the bite. Monstrosities are in general one of the tougher enemy types in the game as they have high health, high damage, and very few parryable attacks (without a parry-all gem). One known parry is swiping down when it is about to devour you. References Notes *In Infinity Blade III, it has been told that some Staff wielding enemies turn into dual wielding enemies mid-battle. Apparently, this happens when their staff breaks, so they use both halves to assault you. From time to time, the staff wielding enemy will break their staff in half. *Also, Giant Enemies in Infinity Blade III have been known to tear columns and other items out of the environment to use against you. Infinity Blade III titans list Regular *Plated Guard (shield / dual) *Raidriar? - The Soulless God King (shield / double handed / dual) *Saburai (shield / double handed / dual) *Shade (shield / double handed / dual) *Iron Guard (double handed / dual) *Galath - The Worker of Secrets (shield / double handed / dual) *Exo-Pilot (shield / dual) Female regular *Kunochai (double handed / dagger / staff) *Lelindre - Mistress of The End (dagger) *Horned Razorbel (double handed / staff) *Bugeishai (double handed / staff) Large *Muzzled Troll (sword shield) *Horned Chieftain (sword shield / claw) *MX-Elite (sword shield / fist weight) *Terrovax - High Lord of House Burke (sword shield / fist weight) *Ronin (sword shield) *Zero Mech (sword shield) /// *Ashimar - The Sorrowmaker (sword shield) *Iron Paladin (sword shield / fist weight) *MX-Defender (sword shield) *Iron Templar (dagger) *Iron Watchman (sword shield / dagger) *The Dark Knight (dagger) *Rookbane (claw) Staff *MX-Scorian (staff / split) *Wretched Hob (staff / split) *Therin - The Killer of Dreams (staff) *Eyeless Noc (split) *Fel Siren (staff) *Adamantine Golem (staff / split) *Horned Stalker (staff / split) *MX-Enforcer (staff) *Iron Lancer (split) *Acolyte (split) Dual *Iron Butcher *Plated Sorok *Horned Shaman *Twisted Noc *Lead Golem *Kuro Shino *Wood Jester *Horned Witch *Kabuki *Melek - Warlord of House Ix *Darkling *Wicker Haunt *Stone Oracle Giant *Uranium Golem (weapon / column) *Iron Sentinel (weapon / column) *Feral Troll (weapon / column) *Thane - Deathless QIP Abomination (weapon) *Savage Troll (weapon) *Genno (column) *MX-Hulk (weapon / column) *Iron Dreadnaught (weapon / column) *Iron Golem (weapon / column) *Warden (weapon) *Rabid Noc (column) Monstrosity *Ashen Blight *Lupun *Wretch *Pierced Wretch *Iron Wretch /// *Chelon /// *Lamproit Category:Enemies